


Sticks and Stones

by Somnyi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnyi/pseuds/Somnyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat discovers human idioms. Dave enjoys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks and Stones

"What the fuck!" Should have been Dave’s cue to leave. The screech (scree, since trolls used weird as fuck words for everything) two seconds later should have have the same effect as the whistle on the last train back to his home, make him move as fast as possible to get him very far away from where he currently was. Literally any option that wasn’t investigating Karkat’s conniption was the only possible logical way to go. So, quite obviously, Dave went and sought out the troll leader.

He was sat hunched over the main table in the Rec Room, unmoving. Dave idly considered flash-stepping right behind him, dismissing the thought only because dealing with the metaphorical torrent of shit was not worth the troll's reaction. Karkat, not as oblivious as he tended to be whilst fixated on something, glanced toward him relatively quickly. He frowned, as was common, but it was more 'I'm seriously confused and you aren't helping' versus his usual 'I hate you get out of my sight what are you doing breathing my oxygen et cetera'.

“Dave,” a grunt that threw the blond of kilter, not expecting the other to initiate anything even close to civil conversation, “Your language is fucked up.” Dave snorted, almost instinctively, before glancing over Karkat's to see what exactly he was focused on. Behind his shades, he blinked several times deliberately.

“Are you reading about human idioms?” He questioned, the more he thought about it the harder he fought to keep a smirk off his face. This has so many possibilities for trolling he could hardly believe his luck. The mutant hunched further.

“Yes, I am,” he snapped defensively, pulling the book closer toward him. Dave straightened his pokerface. “And you language doesn't make any fucking sense. 'Sticks and stones may break your bones' is a horrible thing to teach wigglers!” The human coughed into his hand at that (not a laugh, fuck you very much), corners of his lips twitching almost constantly in a traitorous fashion.

“Yes, but at least they learn that words can never, ever hurt them.” His voice was solemn, his pokerface remaining intact even as Karkat looked at him completely in disbelief. Oh yes, he was going to have fun with that book.


End file.
